


Exquisite Pursuit

by Lilviscious



Series: Exquisite [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Tim lives up to his stalking reputation, venturing where he has never been before unlike his two older brothers. He had longed for this for such a long time that his toes curled at the promise in Dick’s shimmering eyes and Jason’s grinning mouth.





	Exquisite Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Shame on me. Wow. The first part of the Exquisite series came out in the year 2014. And lookie now, it's 2018. What happened to those years? This next part was actually already half written by the end of 2015, but life got me busy with other things and I lost track of this story. However, I have finally finished this second part and I hope you enjoy this after such a long wait.
> 
> For those curious about the ages that I have in my head for the Exquisite series:  
> Part 1: Di 33 J 29 T 27 Da 21  
> Part 2: Di 27 J 23 T 20 going on 21 Da 15
> 
> So basically part 2 takes place before part 1, because why work in chronological order? They are also stand alones so there's no immediate need to read part 1 to fully understand this work.

Jason had refused their invitation to eat dinner at the mansion on Saturday, again. It was becoming a habit of sending the guy a text and leaving a reply to his rejection ready to be send straight afterward. It showed in Bruce’s slow chewing and Alfred’s massive amounts of food that they wished Jason joined them more often. Even Dick, with his usual cheerful antics and playfulness had been a bit somber the past few weeks without the rebel of the family in the seat at the grand dining table beside him. Tim stared at the vacant spot on his plate, frowning. He had eaten his vegetables first as he always did and it struck him odd that none were miraculously appearing, as he was used to when his family gathered for dinner. Sometimes they were Dick’s. Most times however, they were Jason’s rejected vegetables. Tim tilted his head to the side and reached for the silver pot in front of him, taking the spoon and treating himself to more peas. The only one not bothered by his absence was Damian, who didn’t bother with anyone as of late; his focus solely on Wayne Enterprises and his Robin cases. 

Dick had told his youngest brother to get out occasionally, had received a noncommittal sound and the announcement that Robin patrolled the streets for hours, nearly seven days a week. Tim couldn’t resist the roll of his eyes. Tonight as well, to interrupt the rare, uncomfortable silence, Dick mentioned the teenager’s obsession with work. “I meant Damian Wayne needs to get out more often,” Dick countered with pursed lips. The male in question ignored him and made a dismissive gesture. 

“I believe you are confusing me with that hoodlum,” Damian stated pressing a pearly white napkin to his perfectly clean lips. Tim snorted lightly at the unnecessary gesture. He folded the cloth and placed it next to his empty plate, standing from his seat while searching approval of his father to leave the table. Bruce resumed his careful chewing, as if in search of any odd flavours or ingredients in the peas and mashed potatoes he had gingerly slipped into his mouth. His lips formed a thin line, a short nod allowing Damian’s leave while Dick sat sulking and Tim observed.

The oldest brother rolled his greens along the grease on his plate and sighed lonesomely. “It’s not the same,” he mumbled quietly, but their trained hearing picked up the statement. 

Tim often thought his oldest brother behaved like a dog herding them together like sheep and while it was thoughtful of him, it was also mostly fruitless. With Dick playing cop in Blüdhaven, Jason rounding up scum and crashing at safehouses whether they were actually safe or not, Tim enjoying the bachelor life as a successful business man in his penthouse near Wayne Enterprise and Damian attending both classes in college and occasional briefings at the office while living with Bruce and Alfred in the manor, it was difficult to compare schedules. Lately they saw more of each other in costume than out of it. Life was busy, they were busy, they avoided each other despite the grand mansion they were all allowed to call home.

Whenever Bruce became lonely, he went down to the cave early. He would gear up with the exception of his intimidating cowl and listened to the radio feed from the GCPD while browsing their open cases for new hints or sudden enlightenment. Of course the man also followed this peculiar pattern when he was mad, frustrated, and too distracted from his Brucie Wayne persona, so they weren’t completely certain tonight’s advanced departure to the lower regions of the property was the reaction to Jason’s fifth rejection in a row and Dick’s constant sulking over it. Tim figured the man simply didn’t know how to comfort his oldest son and chose the easy way out. There was little they could do. It was understandable and therefore somewhat acceptable to Tim as he assisted Alfred on cleaning the table.

He had learned a thing or two during his detailed observation of the Golden Boy Wonder and talked him into a movie night for two before patrol to lift his spirit. Out of the four of them, he was of the opinion that the ones behaving most ‘brotherly’ as Dick had once called it, were the oldest Robin and Tim. Therefore, the restless look Dick gave him when Tim mentioned the big screen in the movie room said it all. 

“You want to search him out,” he stated when crossing his arms. Dick nodded in defeat. “Even though he doesn’t want to be found or else he’d be here,” Tim added in the hopes his brother would refrain from grappling all over Gotham to no avail. Jason was tall, broad and obnoxious, but made use of the labyrinth of alleys that created downtown and the shadows to stay off their radar. He was once the second Robin, after all. 

“It’s been too long, something might be off,” Dick reasoned. Tim looked unconvinced. “We saw him five days ago and from what I could tell he wasn’t seriously injured or even scratched up,” the younger one quipped. Dick shifted his weight from foot to foot and Tim nearly expected him to somersault through the house to vent his restless state of mind. It wouldn’t be the first time. “You know Jay, he’ll deny it all even when beaten black and blue.” That Tim knew, they all knew. 

Jason wasn’t keen to show weaknesses and resisted their assistance on many occasions. It never refrained them from offering, but lately Jason hadn’t even snarled at him. There had been no ‘fuck off, replacement’ or ‘get in line, pretender’ during their scarce meetings. While part of him felt relieved to avoid another quarrel, it also raised red flags. Tim tapped his lips with the nail of his thumb and contemplated the man’s odd behaviour. He hadn’t shown the usual amount of hostility, yet hadn’t accepted to increase their bond either. Furthermore: Dick appeared convinced something out of the ordinary was taking place, and he knew Jason the longest, he knew him best, sort of. Further investigation was in order.

“Has he mentioned anything?” Tim questioned his older brother when the man caught sight of Damian passing by. He went after him as he answered, Tim trailing behind him in a beeline down the staircase and into the cave. “Just the usual stuff, but he feels so uptight lately,” Dick explained to which Damian turned on his heels with an unimpressed look on his young face. The fourth male Robin parted his lips, undoubtedly to give a snarky retort, but was called over by the gruff voice of their father and thus flicked his tongue instead. 

Tim took his place, saying: “He’s always _uptight_.” Surely his choice of words were far more kind-natured than his little brother’s, but this they did agree on. Dick grimaced, taking them to the grand collection of computer hardware that buzzed softly, it’s blue and white lights flickering with every change Bruce arranged on the screen. The man was all business as usual.

Tim looked on as Bruce dragged files and screens of software running data from the main screen to the three smaller ones on their left. The three on the right he reserved for his most important open cases, the grand monitor at the top showing the blueprints of another one of Ra’s al Ghul’s bases Tim had located yesterday. The three sons inspected the diversity of information displayed, Damian alternating between reading the cases and dressing himself for patrol, Tim visualizing the interior of the Egyptian base and Dick slumming over the back of Bruce’s chair, arms threatening to engulf him in an embrace. The Batman emitted a barely audible sigh as his chair shifted because of his oldest son’s weight. 

“There have been several notifications of concerned inhabitants in sector 34,” the man announced followed by Dick’s sudden inhale. He gripped Bruce’s shoulders, squeezed and hurried along to get changed. Tim watched the man roll his shoulders back after being released, shuffling closer curiously.

None of them had to clarify whose sector number 34 was. A look of approval slipped onto Tim’s face, Bruce giving Dick the chance to investigate and annihilate their concern of the man’s well-being. Their subtle gesture was almost endearing if not for Robin’s constant scowling at the slightest mention of Red Hood’s movements, calling him a ‘barbarian’ and whatnot. 

“I’m heading out as well, got some leads to investigate,” Tim announced, already following Dick’s example of suiting up for the night. They left separately, Nightwing minutes before Red Robin had completed his last utility belt check and jumped on his motorcycle. He did as told, running by some snitches, following several convincible but otherwise harmless threats, and gathering plausible intel. Later, Tim thought in preparation as he swung one leg over his vehicle and sat back down, he’d tell them a crook had pointed him in this direction and he had thought little of crossing sectors if it meant getting his hands on case sealing information. It wasn’t often he ventured into Jason’s territory. He’d think of the details later.

It had been months since he first placed the tracker on Nightwing’s suit. He was convinced the man knew of its existence and humoured him instead of removing it. Tim was thankful of Dick’s thoughtful nature and had he not been, he’d have pointed out all those times Dick interfered with _his_ business simply because he had been concerned of his safety. He doted on them, Tim especially. He looked after them, and Tim enjoyed looking at them, too, Dick in particular. And so he watched closely at the small inserted monitor on his motorcycle that showed a flickering blue dot, just a block or six away to his left. He crossed the distance and parked his transportation, already aware of the increased amount of civilians in this neighbourhood. There were pubs aligned, all looking as shady as the one beside it, but none catching Tim’s interest. Up ahead, where a long line of impatient people stood, was a nightclub that didn’t seem to belong in this dubious neighbourhood. Its sign was painfully crude and bright, its red glow adorning the broad bouncers with a devilish aura.

He stripped parts and pieces of his uniform. Losing the cowl and gloves, the utility belts and cape, and his red-and-black-tight-as-a-second-skin look should be sultry enough to permit him access. Tim cut the line, flashed his fake ID and a sassy smirk (really just a bad knock-off from Jason’s, as he’s been told by said man several times) and slipped inside, taking a surprised girl along as his supposed date. Once inside, he smiled at her and waved her off, ditching her in favour of searching for his two older brothers. He was right about the club as it did look more refined (and therefore even more out of place for a backdoor alley in Gotham). Groups of people hoarded the red sofas along the walls, either drinking or smoking. Tim wrinkled his nose at the familiar cigarette scent that mixed with the sweetness of the fake smoke occasionally blowing from the machines in front of the DJ table, and the penetrative smell of sweat. All in all it smelled like the regular night club.

New people entered the club behind him and their entry pushed him forward towards the long bar where three bartenders, two females and one male were taking orders and filling their register rapidly. The crowd looked thirsty and impatient, men and women alike shoving to address the employees. Amongst them stood a familiar, scowling young man, undisturbed by the insistent people surrounding him like a pillar supporting the ceiling until he marched forward and split the crowd while doing so. He smacked green bills on the bar and signed the woman to get him two bacardi rums. 

Tim tailed him after he grabbed the drinks, staying close enough to make use of the man’s wake, but keeping a distance in case he was quick to change direction or his pace. Eventually he spotted the other man as well. Tim passed Jason with quick small steps joining Dick on the red sofa with a little bounce as he landed. Jason paused his step for a moment, obviously confused but mostly alarmed by Tim’s sudden appearance. Dick on the other hand simply swung an arm around Tim’s neck and brought him in for a good-natured noogie. 

“What are you doing here, Timmy?” he asked him, voice raised to overpower the high synthesizers and loud, booming bass of the music. The look on the man’s face was hardly questioning and mostly amused, convincing Tim of the fact that Dick had indeed been humouring him and his tracker. 

“You lured me here, didn’t you?” Tim answered somewhat rhetorically and was answered with a broad grin. A tap to his nose made Tim cuss inwardly, scolding himself for falling for his brother’s trick. 

“I knew you’d care enough to follow me.” Dick refused to let go of the youngest while Jason handed him his drink, sitting down on the opposite sofa and downing half of the glass’ content in one go. His look had morphed into a curious one and not long afterwards he sat smirking at Dick. 

“So that’s why you told me not to come. What is this, some kind of _Robinrite_?” Tim’s ears perked up at the sound of that peculiar word. The silent stare shared between his older brothers wasn’t lost on him, either. 

“Not tonight, Jay. He’s not of age yet.” Dick replied after a long sip of his drink, licking his lips at the lingering taste. Both younger siblings gazed at the man’s tongue slipping along a lost droplet on the glass.

“Was I?” Jason countered immediately as he spread his long, muscular arms along the back of the sofa. He nudged his head at Tim’s silent observing form. “Your birthday is in, like, four months, right?” 

Actually, it was in three months, two weeks and four days. Tim raised an eyebrow, surprised the other man somewhat knew and nodded his head, turning his head to inspect Dick instead. “What is this age-limited-thing you’re going on about? I’ve had alcoholic beverages, if that’s your concern,” the smallest one questioned. 

Jason barked a laugh, swinging his glass to the right where people were dancing. “Look around, baby bird. Does alcohol seem to be the crudest thing at this place?” 

True enough, this place was hardly a club that minded people getting drunk, even if underaged. Had he not been focussed on following his older brother undetected, Tim would have taken more time to analyze the proximity with which the patrons danced in the middle of the club, or the intimacy shared between seated men and women at the surrounding sofas. He looked taken aback slightly, back straightening in Dick’s suddenly hesitant hold. 

“Sex?” What kind of club was this, exactly? His bright blue eyes turned to his oldest brother for an answer. Dick planted a kiss on top of his head, pressing his head to the man’s chest as if to hide him from the grinding bodies on the dance floor. 

“It’s a swingers club,” he revealed just barely loud enough for Tim to actually hear over the music. His eyes darted to the side where Jason sat swirling his drink as if it was wine to be tasted and judged. Was Dick a swinger? Was Jason? Were they both swingers? Were they together? What had brought them here and why had it occurred to Dick to allow him to follow him here-- if not for the fact that his oldest brother was aware of his on-and-off flings back in his Titan days. Tim pressed a hand to Dick’s chest and attempted to separate them when a large body imprisoned him from the other side as well. 

Having finished his drink and scowling at Dick’s reluctance, Jason took it upon himself to clarify. “You can get everything from everyone here, or not, whatever. Frankly I don’t care, but apparently big bird does, so figure out if you want to be here and you figure out if you want him to be here, because I’m not going to be a couch potato all night and I do expect to get something good for putting up with this shit. Just have a drink, shake that skinny ass on the dance floor and stop frowning for a fucking hour.” He finished his speech with a flick of his fingers to Tim’s head and a pointed look at Dick before leaving them be on the sofa. Stretching his arms above his head as he did when warming up for a sparring match at the cave, Jason ventured to the dance floor and disappeared into the moving mass.

The music shifted to another song, the change in beat allowing the movements to become tighter, firmer and more intimate than Tim had ever seen in a club before tonight. Dick, a veteran to this club and thus unimpressed, brushed a hand through his hair. What had possessed him to go through with this? He dared a look at Tim’s curious eyes and decided that his unwavering thirst to know the unknown was probably what had convinced him. Part of him knew his younger brother would not be scandalized by the club and their behaviour. The other part of him could only hope Tim would understand this to be a straightforward way to show him what his older brother wanted, and simply who he was. Dick was a people’s person, and quick to feel lonely. It hadn’t been his initial idea to bring Jason here several years ago, but how could he resist this opportunity when Jason had been reminding him of Tim’s almost legal age for the past five weeks? Jason had been taunting him and refused to meet up with him here ever since. The man clearly knew what was on his oldest brother’s mind.

He had to be careful from here on out, even if Jason was getting fed up with it. Tim hardly knew what to say, not yet understanding why he was brought here. When Dick asked him to do as Jason told, his brain experienced a short circuit. “ _Excuse me_?” Was all he could reply with as Dick pulled him from the sofa and guided him in the same direction Jason had marched off to. There was enough to worry about: their identities for one, and the consequences for their father. Tim had never looked as clumsy as when he walked through that dancing crowd involuntarily. The people he bumped against hardly took notice of it, far too consumed by their own desires. It was fairly obvious no one was interested in who he was rather than what he looked like and what he had to offer. A pinch to his butt made that painstakingly clear. Tim found himself pressed to a large man’s chest and refused to admit he was relieved it to be Jason. He turned to check on Dick only to find him gone, spotting him once more to their left where a man had lured him in and was feeding him an expensive and colourful looking drink. 

Large hands framed his hips, moving him along to Jason’s as they watched Dick indulging the man. He paid no heed to the low skirts surrounding him or the bare, sweat glistening torsos as his older brother slicked his hair back and swirled around the man with one sensual movement. Jason manhandled him around, deliberately pulling his rear into his crotch, much to Tim’s surprise. His sudden blush was laughed off easily as Dick finally reached them. There was a somewhat apologetic smile on his face as he thumbed at Tim’s red cheek. With a squint of his eyes he could identify the masked concern on Dick’s face, the small nervous twitch of his fingers against his hot face. 

“We can leave if you want,” Dick told him to which the hands on his hips tightened their grip. A forceful step forward smashed Tim to Dick’s chest, his hands resting up on his shoulders. Tim eyes darted left and right, cautious and aware of his surrounding. This up close, in this particular environment left him a tad breathless. His older brothers held him close, yet their hold was hardly protective but rather possessive. The rolling of Jason’s hips against his rear had not ceased and now also motioned his own hips into Dick’s groin. 

This was getting dangerous. If this friction continued, his rapid growing arousal would only give them more incentive. Although, would he really mind? Tim pressed his forehead to his brother’s chest, needing a moment to collect his thoughts, to make the best decision that was in all of their interest. He sucked in his lower lip, feeling Jason’s **interest** very clearly and felt rather conflicted by it. It had been years since Jason inflicted physical harm to him with an obvious Lazarus tainted mind. Although they were on fairly well terms now, respecting each other’s talents and place in Gotham, was Tim prepared for a place in the city where Jason’s hands didn’t bruise his fair white skin without his consent? The man could easily overpower him, and the thought was nerve wracking while also appealing to his nether region. 

A hand rested on his head suddenly, fingers, Dick’s fingers, combing through his hair. He turned his head, flustered by hearing the rapid beating of the man’s heart. Or was it the music? He was losing his composure quickly in this unchartered territory. Dick was here and wouldn’t allow harm to fall on him. Tim exhaled suddenly, hands gripping his brother’s shirt in a final attempt to make up his mind.

Above him, the older men shared a look. Jason eased the sensual movements into subtle swings of their hips without missing a single beat of the booming rhythm. He bit at the tip of Tim’s ear, saw his hands pulling at the fabric of Dick’s shirt and wasn’t blind to the dilating irises of their big brother figure. No one was going to be fooled, Jason thought with a snort. They had talked about this, had discussed this and had come to an agreement. The boy’s mancrush on Dick was almost embarrassing and it wasn’t as if Dick hadn’t considered indulging him. Even Jason knew that if they went through with this, it really couldn’t do any damage while Tim was as pliant when it came to Dick as could be. So where was Dick’s hesitance coming from, really? Jason rested his chin atop Tim’s head, only a few inches separated him from his brother’s lips as he mouthed: “Are we setting baby bird free?” With his head tilted, Dick’s lips brushed against Jason’s jaw and trailed to his ear. Tim tensed between them, their proximity reaching a climax as his front and back were engulfed by hard muscles and big hands. 

“No,” Dick exhaled decisively. 

They entered the VIP section with ease. Tim wondered how often they visited the club exactly, but couldn’t afford to think on this matter for much longer as an explicit sight on his right caught him off guard. “Like what you see, Timmy?” Jason asked tauntingly as they passed the scarcely dressed woman on her knees surrounded by three men with bare cocks slick with saliva. A fourth man was recording everything with his cellphone, seated opposite of them whilst jerking on his own arousal irregularly. Tim was ushered along by his oldest brother to the other side of the secluded area where Jason had already taken a seat with his legs wide and the bulge in his trousers as clear as day. “Don’t look so scandalized. We’ve all heard the rumours. You’ve been getting frisky with the Titans?” the man resumed and pressed down on his clothed arousal to release some tension.

“Who or what I do is my business,” Tim retorted with a disapproving look at the suggestion of the Titans getting each other off like hormonal teenagers all the time. He wasn’t denying having had sex or male on male physical contact, however, and Jason’s grin only broadened at this realisation. 

“Hear that, Dickie?” Jason stretched his long legs and prodded at their quiet older brother, the man’s fingers caressing Tim’s head and running through his hair almost soothingly. Pressing his nose to Tim’s dark hair, Dick inhaled. 

“I heard, Jay,” he called back, opening his eyes and turning Tim’s face towards his. “This is pleasure, Tim. This is _fantasy_. Whatever happens, happens. All I ask is if you will let us take care of you.” There was a throbbing in his southern region that he couldn’t deny. Tim flushed at the tentative ministrations of his oldest brother, glanced at the dark look in Jason’s teal eyes and moistened his lips. Their desire for him was overwhelming, the prying eyes of strangers in the VIP section making him even hotter. He swallowed thickly and bumped his nose against Dick’s in a barely noticeable nod of agreement. The radiant smile he received made him smile lightly in return, settling in Dick’s lap without protest as his brother pulled him in closer.

The VIP section was hardly as exclusive as Dick promised it to be. Out of the corner of his eyes Tim saw hungry looks and his breath hitched when an unfamiliar man advanced on them, seeking participance. Dick raised his head from Tim’s pale neck where he had been kissing, licking and nipping, and exhaled Jason’s name to catch the man’s attention. Their brother raised to his full length, beating the stranger’s height by several inches. “Get lost,” was all he growled, eyes dark and looking for a reason to vent pent up sexual frustration. He was playing along with Dick’s mischievous antics, fueling Tim’s kink, but didn’t intent to allow anyone else to meddle in their incestuous voyeurism triade. It wouldn’t be Jason’s first time to surrender to sexual activities publically (as Dick was both demanding and persuasive when hot and bothered pressed against his hard body), but he prefered them without strangers. The unknown man scowled at the rejection and left with his hands pocketed in his jeans that showed a bulge much like Jason’s own. 

Tim raised a hand to his face, fingers twitching as they pressed at his hot cheeks. Meanwhile Dick never truly stopped moving. His sensual slow motions morphed into grinding against his crotch and ass, dragging and pulling in ways that caused Tim’s mouth to run dry, eyes drooping by the time Jason turned his attention back to them. The muscles in his thighs twitched when Jason joined them on the sofa and palmed his own arousal, claiming Tim’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Possessive, as expected, Jason lapped at Tim’s teeth and sunk his own in his lower lip. He undid his trousers and stroked his cloth covered cock with a tight press, twice, releasing his swelling lip only when Tim bucked his hips involuntarily at a sudden hard suck on his neck from their brother. 

Jason caught Dick’s look and saw him grinning, repeating the motion along with Jason’s hungry mouth biting at Tim’s lips. Tim groaned at the sting and challenged Jason’s tongue with his own, the motion wet and slick and oh so intoxicating. His brother was grinning, he could feel the spreading of his lips and opened his eyes to find fire in Jason’s eyes when they separated.

“Think we can speed this up anytime soon? I got a monstrous problem waiting to be dealt with,” Jason growled near Tim’s lips, his words obviously directed at the oldest among them. “Oh Jay, you flatter yourself,” Dick replied, lips brushing against Tim’s tingling lips shortly, moving to to press persistent kisses to Jason’s mouth instead. 

“You’re always telling me how big and thick it is, Dickie, choking ever so slightly when I push you down on it,” Jason commented smugly and Tim could feel him smirk against his jaw as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The image was too easily to picture, so vivid that it caused him to groan with a new spike of arousal. Dick’s sensual rolling of his hips increased, pushing harder and faster into Tim’s gasping body and for a moment he imagined it was Jason and his mysterious big, thick cock. He had yet to see it, and the overwhelming need to increase their intimacy made him yank at Jason’s shirt almost desperately. His jaws clenched as Dick’s hands wiggled between his shirt and body, fingertips ghosting over his torso and to his nipples where they played with the already hard nubs. 

Tim gasped, chest arching into the man before him. “Shut up and kiss me,” he told Jason, hands reaching for his face. He was developed into a possessive kiss, hands pulling on his face and hair. He trembled, cursed under his breath and pressed his chest against Jason’s even firmer with a flutter of his eyelids. Hands were on his thighs kneading and his world spun when Dick pulled them apart and switched places. His back hit the soft sofa, his older brother slipping between his legs until his knees hit the floor in front of him. Bewildered, Tim instantly knew what the man was up to and halted the hands lowering the bottom part of his outfit. For a moment Dick panicked, shifting enlarged eyes to Jason’s impatient form who growled and clutched the back of Tim’s neck to resume their tongue wrestling while hopefully distracting him long enough to get Dick back on task.

“Wait, Dick, it’s.. It’s d..” Tim managed to speak in between their lips, hands flailing over his brother’s head nearing his crotch.

“It’s not dirty. Well, it _is_ , but you’re looking delicious, baby bird. It’s all part of it. Everything’s dirty and Dickie’s waiting for you to make him even dirtier. Come on, I want your spunk to paint his pretty little face,” Jason hoarse voice ranted in his ear reaching to raise one wrist behind Tim’s head and allowing the other to slick through Dick’s long hair. The motion was ridiculously sweet compared to the sensual mouthing of his brother on his crotch.

“I know you’ve been fantasizing about this, who hasn’t? Had some pretty awesome wet dreams imagining his mouth on my own cock for years,” Jason continued as they both watched Dick pull down the fabric ever so slowly, slipping it underneath Tim’s rear and exposing his already hard cock. 

“Tell me you want this, Timmy,” Dick asked of him with the intention to remove himself if that was his brother’s wish. It hadn’t slipped their minds that he was in fact still a minor under Gotham law and that this could turn ugly if Tim regretted this later. 

Tim’s eyes were everywhere: from Dick’s wet lips to Jason’s grinning ones to the watchful eyes of the strangers surrounding them in their own sexual acts. What part of him was not fully enthralled by their current situation? Perhaps the Tim Drake-Wayne persona that he used at the office, who was reminding him of the fact he had to interact with these two men afterwards without wanting to off himself in embarrassment. But the Tim Drake, the core of his being who had watched Dick as Robin and then as Nightwing, who had felt anguish at Jason’s death and had proposed to join Batman’s side, because there was no Batman without Robin: he had longed for this for such a long time that his toes curled at the promise in Dick’s shimmering eyes and Jason’s grinning mouth. 

“I want you,” he decided with new determination, glancing at Jason with a challenge that had the man growl in anticipation. “Both of you.” Jason’s body shook with a sudden laugh.

A hand gripped his chin, forcing his head down to watch as Dick’s tongue reached out and circled around the leaking head of his manhood. The slightest sensation was enough to make him moan.

“I will let you in on a secret,” Jason whispered to him and felt his own arousal twitch when Dick finally went down on Tim. “He has been dying to get you here and taste your cock. Such a sinful mouth he has.” The man laughed at Tim’s flushed face and the slap to his shin from their oldest who was basically smiling around the hot meat between his lips as he sucked.

Enthralled by the man’s effortless motions, Tim rolled his head forward and ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, brushing against his head, face and jaw. A warm sensation gathered in his chest at the quick look his brother gave him from below, gently stroking his thighs for him to completely relax and surrender to him and Jason. The bulky man beside him had taken his own arousal in hand, fisting himself tightly as he watched on and toyed with Tim’s earlobe between his teeth.

“If you want both of us, stand for a minute, baby bird,” Jason instructed and aided him with a large warm hand to his back as Tim complied, standing on weakened knees with Dick latched to his crotch, determined not to lose this opportunity to taste his youngest brother thoroughly. Movement behind him distracted Tim, hands sliding his skin tight shirt off his body and lowering his pants to the ground. Dick released him with a newly sparked glint in his eyes, most likely catching on to Jason’s idea as he raises Tim’s feet one by one to remove his boots and lastly his last gartment. Completely nude, Tim’s neck flushed a deep red, arms covering where most of his larger scars taint his white complexion. His heart thundered against his chest with the increasing attention they are gathering from their surrounding. Jason, always the one to give the least amount of damns in the world, sat down behind him and groped his ass cheeks roughly. 

“Jason!” Tim hissed with a panicked expression over his shoulder. 

“You said you wanted both of us,” Jason reminded him again, not hiding his wolfish grin or intentions as he opened his mouth and spread the plump cheeks in his hands to lavish attention to his puckered hole. 

Their youngest startled at the sensation, bending forward at the same time Dick lowered to fondle his sack and tease the tip of his arousal with his tongue. The double assault caused some whistles and appreciative calls from men and women in the VIP section. Tim’s toes curled, eyes darting between Dick and Jason and the eventually settling on the ceiling. Jason was spreading him, preparing him for the hot piece of flesh that prodded his thigh ever since the man wiggled his own pants further down his legs. Tim dared a peek at the man’s length and swallowed thickly. He hadn’t imagined Dick to be the lying type: Jason was larger than expected and veiny and obviously ready to do some damage to his ass if his impatient fucking with his fingers was anything to go by. 

His thighs trembled and knees bucked once, Dick’s hands sliding up to steady his hips until Jason retreated and nodded at the older man. Tim sighed somewhat in relief as they release him. The feeling is shortlived, Jason taking his hips and pulling him back on his lap, but not without Dick reaching underneath to guide his cock where Tim’s clenching for the upcoming pleasure.

“Careful, Jay,” Dick told him looking up at the wince that left his youngest brother. He kissed his knee and stroked his thighs soothingly.

“Don’t I always take good care of you, Dickie?” Jason cooed motioning for the man to get up on the sofa beside him. He filled him slowly, one hand powerful enough to control Tim’s decline on his cock and the other first caressing Dick’s face before rubbing Tim’s lips, slipping between to toy with his tongue. Tim moaned and sealed his lips instantly, reminded of the sucking that his cock had undergone seconds ago. 

“You should concentrate on him,” Dick commented when Jason pulled his slick fingers free and wiggled them at the man suggestively.

“Baby bird can take care of himself, Dickie. You can ride me just fine, can’t you, Timmy?” Jason asked with a sharp bite to his nape, causing Tim to sink as low as possible and arch his ass back in a grinding motion. Jason’s dirty talk would be the death of him, Tim thought with a half lidded glare back at the man. Also, he had to investigate how in the world the man knew so much about his fantasies and sexual experience, because he had never trusted anyone in their family to share how often he took cock.

The answer was yes, by the way.

Tim rolled his head back and lifted his hips, arousal bobbing in front of him as he took Jason up on his offer to set the pace himself. The whine from his left didn’t go unnoticed, Dick’s eyes clouded at the sensual sight of his brothers before him.

“Jay..” He moaned but krept closer to turn Tim’s face and claim his lips as he fucked himself on Jason’s lap.

Familiar with the needy tone in the man’s voice, Jason tugged on Dick’s pants until it slipped far enough to expose his ass, trapping his throbbing arousal still behind tight cloth. 

“I could use a second cock right now,” Jason commented, slick fingers sliding between Dick’s cheeks and teasing his hole as he licked a wet stripe up Tim’s bare back. He met Dick’s eyes over Tim’s shoulder and pushed a finger inside the man to watch his mouth open in a silent moan. 

“Should have lured the brat here as well,” he quipped cheekily just to see Dick’s eyes flutter and shake his head. 

“Not yet,” their oldest reprimanded him, pushing back against the additional finger that spreads him. Dick squinted his eyes at Jason’s suggestion but sank his mouth back on Tim’s chest to keep from smiling at the possibilities that came to mind with the addition of anothing Robin.

Brave and bold, Tim pushed down harder on Jason’s cock at the mention of Damian’s involvement, a fire inside urging him to proof such a thing is unnecessary. His hands travelled along Dick’s shoulders on a mission to assist his brother and inflict undeniable pleasure. Once they opened his pants and wrapped around Dick’s throbbing arousal, their collective pace increased. The surprised look on his brother’s face was enough to motivate Tim along, kissing him as Jason pushed in and curled his fingers to press down mercilessly on the man’s prostate. His aim was quick and efficient whether in the field or in bed, or on a sofa apparently. Dick keened in his mouth, returning the favor and fisting Tim’s cock feeling delirious with pleasure. “Right there, Jay. Nnaah, Timmy! Yes, oh yes, faster!” Dick buried his face in Tim’s sweaty neck, licking at the salty skin and feeling the youngest tremble at his ministrations. 

“Fuck, you have one tight ass, baby bird,” Jason managed to growl through grit teeth, lifting his hips up into Tim’s willing body with a sheen layer of sweat covering his brow. With a twist of his wrist, Jason’s grinning mouth clutched at Tim’s white skin, leaving another bitemark at the familiar sound of their oldest climaxing.

Tim’s eyes flew open, breath caught in his throat at the sensation of hot, slick spunk covering his fingers. Dick’s moaning was right next to his burning ear, thanking him, complimenting him, sending him over the edge in combination with Jason’s rough exploration of his nape. He shivered, hips stuttering and watching as he painted Dick’s hand in a similar manner. A round of applause erupted from their right, and two girls cheered at the sensual sight. Tim laughed at the absurdity of it, but was soon out of breath as Jason focused everything on pounding his ass harder. His cursing and dirty talk grew louder behind him. He rolled his head back and met the man’s lips as expected with bite and laboured breath.

A soft whine resounded from Tim’s throat, signalling his sensitive body couldn’t take much more before it began to ache. Understanding the youngest’s growing discomfort, Dick pressed their foreheads together and smiled leisurely. His eyes held a fond glint mixed with delicious pleasure. “He’s difficult to please, isn’t he?” he asked jokingly, a little out of breath and catching Tim’s eyes with a wink. A smack to his ass made him laugh, turning his head to listen to Jason’s growling release as he cooed at Tim almost parentlike, telling him what a good boy he was for gathering everything, every last hot drop of come. 

Tim clutched Dick’s arms tightly for mere seconds, and felt Jason pulse and release, so hot, so intense. He loosened his grip with a harsh exhale, head tipping forward against Dick’s. “You two are.. this was.. insane,” he mumbled between irregular breathing. Dick chuckled, moaning softly at the large hands stroking his thighs. He watched Jason slip from their little brother’s body only to bend forward, shoot him an arrogant grin and slip his tongue in Tim’s crack, toying with his wet asshole. 

Flexibility hardly put to the test, Dick maneuvered between them and moaned at the press of a hand at the back of his head, pushing his closer still. “Get every last drop,” Jason told him, _demanded_ of him, eyes halflidded with a satisfied expression as he leaned back into the sofa. Tim sighed, moaned and chuckled, finally relaxing underneath the man’s lapping tongue across his heated skin, cleaning him from Jason’s come. Once done, Dick gave his ass a soft tap, almost a tender gesture, Tim thought with a small smile adorning his face.

Jason tugged his soft dick back in his pants and lifted a foot from which Tim’s pants was hanging. With a smile, Tim took it and redressed, falling back into Dick’s embrace on the furniture feeling like a sweaty mess. A good sweaty mess.

“So, how often exactly do you come here?” Tim dared to inquire as the strangers around them returned their attention elsewhere.

“It’s been years since I first came here,” Dick answered wistfully, reaching over Tim to play with the sweaty bangs of Jason’s hair. “It is the perfect place to.. unwind,” he added with a radiant smile. Jason snorted at the understatement, prodding Tim with a knee to get him to look over. The look on his face turned serious, hand taking Dick’s from his head and intertwining their fingers much to the oldest’ delight. 

“This wasn’t just a one time offer, baby bird,” the man declared to which Tim frowned and tilted his head in curiosity. “This… ‘baby bird’ thing you do. What happened to ‘pretender’ and ‘replacement’?” He asked feeling Dick’s arm around his torso press a bit tighter. “He’s not picking a fight, Timmy,” Dick’s soothing voice explained, while Jason directed his teal eyes to a random bartender gathering empty glasses. 

The man’s jaws clenched, relaxed and Tim held his breath as their eyes met once more. Jason leaned forward, pressing a finger between Tim’s brows and pushing his head back against Dick’s chest. “Just stop fucking frowning for once, jeeze,” he told him, claiming his mouth with the same ferocity as when they had fucked, but no teeth, no damage. Tim could feel a hint of tongue but Jason pulled back and stood, muttering something about needing a smoke as he left them behind in the VIP section.

“I can hear those gears spinning in there, stop it.” A nose nudged the back of his head, his oldest brother cuddling him even closer. Tim rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling slightly at the start and ending of this evening. He had invited Dick to watch a movie in the theater room, telling himself it was to comfort his brother and not indulge in his own need for physical attention. Yet here he was, fucked and satiated, in Dick’s arms with Jason’s fluids in places that made him itchy and scratch at his arm in desperate need for a shower.

“Just promise me you give me at least a week’s heads up when you finally decide to involve Damian,” Tim demanded with a twist and turn, wiggling out of Dick’s embrace and onto his feet, pulling the other man up as well to leave the club behind. 

Dick coughed in his fist, poorly hiding his grin and the curious glint in his eyes at Tim’s lack of reluctance. They met Jason outside, stomping out his second cigarette. 

“So?” He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“So, you know where to find me,” Tim replied as he passed him by to get back to his vehicle, eyes lingering to see a tiny smirk appear on Jason’s lips. 

“I better get back as well. I actually promised Damian to patrol together tonight,” he heard Dick say followed by chuckling from both men. 

“You better _scadoodle_ ,” Jason replied with a smack to the older’s butt, laughing as he casually walked the other way and vanished into the shadows the alley had to offer.

Dick caught up to Tim with a light jog, grinning as he reached for his chin and pulled his lips into a quick peck whilst still walking. “That was nice,” his brother commented, holding out his other hand for Tim to receive something. The younger man rolled his eyes as the tiny tracker he planted on Dick into the palm of his hand. “You won’t need it next time,” Dick promised, smiling with a wink and rounding a corner to get to his own parked motorcycle. 

They waved for a moment, Tim stopping to watch the sway of Dick’s hips as he went. He did it on purpose, he was certain of it. Still, he clutched the tracker and approached his transport, opening the tracking program on his motorcycle monitor. The red dot lingered in the neighbourhood, far closer to his vehicle than expected considering the direction Jason had taken. He was not an idiot and clearly knew what Tim had slipped in his boot while reaching for his shirt after their sexcapade. 

Tim hummed curiously and indulged in the smile that spread on his face as he drove off, watching the dot follow him several blocks before it went its separate way.


End file.
